


Stargazing

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Post-Weirdmageddon, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Ford have a conversation while stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://stariousfalls.tumblr.com/tagged/ford-and-mabel-bonding), by Stariousfalls.

Mabel and Ford stared at the midnight sky, swirling with bright, twinkling stars. They stayed silent a while, admiring the view.

Finally, Ford spoke. “So, Mabel, how’s the sky tonight?”

“It’s beautiful.” She tapped her foot. “Grunkle Ford, you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“I wanted to thank you,” said Ford, “for—for believing in my brother. If you hadn’t trusted him about the portal, I wouldn’t be here, and if you hadn’t brought out that scrapbook, I… wouldn’t enjoy being here.”

“You’re welcome,” said Mabel. She paused, then added, “Stan’s pretty great, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is.”


End file.
